Alone
by Captain Anemone
Summary: Songfic: You Are Not Alone, by Michael Jackson. This is just a little tribute, Jack Sparrow style! Jack is thinking about Arabella, again. He won't leave her alone, and he won't be alone much longer either, right? R.I.P. Michael...


**A/N: I just wanted to say a special thanks to the king of pop, rest in peace Michael. I hadn't really ever heard any of his songs, but then my mom busted out the playlists, and I'm in love with half of them. So this is a tribute, to the talent of one Michael Jackson, R.I.P. I hope you enjoy it peoples!**

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold_

Jack sat on a grassy hillside overlooking the water, just outside of Tortuga. It was peaceful, and should have been a welcome sight, but the water had only brought thoughts of her lately. As the sun dipped below the horizon, giving Jack a final wink, he knew that the day had ended, and she had not come back to him.

He didn't really expect her to, he didn't really have that much false hope, it just felt like it. It was like he was watching her leave all over again with each passing day, and the realization that he was still alone hit him anew with each setting of the sun. How had this happened? Why weren't they sitting on the deck of the Barnacle, laughing and smiling as always. Friends, that was all they ever really were, at least in her mind, but even that had been wonderful, extraordinary.

She never said goodbye. Okay, true enough, the words were uttered, but not felt. He had seen it in her eyes, she had just been counting the seconds until their awkward goodbye was over with and she could get back to her Bloody Billy. Now Jack had a question, one that he desperately needed answered, one that was eating away at him. Why did she feel she had to leave? Her mother, her lover... It all came down to one thing. He was alone. And as the earth grew cold from the lack of Caribbean sun, Jack knew for certain that his life would be so very much colder without her.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

It happened like that every day. During the shining hours of the morning, Jack would keep extremely busy to keep his mind off of her, and throughout the daylight hours it continued. This sad charade, pathetic attempt, false facade. How did she slip from his fingers so easily? What more should he have done? These are just some of the many desperate quandaries that plague him. Night and day, they plague him. He wishes there was someone here, something here, anything, to help him, comfort him. He had never been one to accept such things, but Jack could feel himself being eaten alive from this thing, this pain that he was trying so hard to ignore. He wanted to hear words of comfort. "It's okay," or "I'm here, calm down,". Someone to tell him that they would always be there to help him, to just be there, so he wouldn't have to feel so crushingly alone.

_But you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_But you are not alone_

But Jack knew, that no matter how alone he might feel, somewhere out there was someone... Right? A friend, someone who would always be with him -once they found each other-. Someone who, despite the distance between them right now -whoever they are- would always be in his heart and mind as a forever constant. He couldn't be alone, he just couldn't! Life wasn't that cruel, right?

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And hold you in my arms_

_I can hear your prayers_

_Your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand_

_Then forever can begin_

Somewhere in the dark of night, after walking home in the pitch black of his own thoughts, Jack had been sleeping under the stars in a secluded kind of dip in the land. He thought he heard a sniffle, like that night on the Barnacle when she had been so scared, when she had asked for him. So secluded on that deck, asking him to hold her, he remembered it well. The way his heart pounded when she laid her head on his shoulder, the way his heart broke when he heard her sob, the way she seemed to pray to the heavens as she looked out to the sea. He had almost been able to see them there, in her eyes. He would have born them all on his own shoulders, prayed them with his own eyes, but she would not let him. Was that why she was gone? Should he have tried harder? He would have, but first he needed something to work with. He needed her to grab his outstretched hand. Because then, maybe they could have had a future together, a forever.

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'_

_And girl you know that I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

If she had only called him, if she called him now, everything would be different. What would he have done for her, if only she had asked? What lengths would he have gone to, to guarantee her happiness? Anything, he would do anything. He knew that from experience, he had already risked his life for her. And now, he had given up more, he had given up her, to her new lover. But if she ever asked for him, he'd be there, in a heartbeat.

_You are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

She would never be alone, not like she had left him. He was not angry, not anymore, the emotion had drained, leaving determination. She would never be alone, he'd be there with her, every step of the way. Even though she was miles away, in both body and mind, she'd always be with him, and him with her, she'd always be in his heart. And maybe, just maybe, he'd find someone who would do the same for him. After all, he was showing dedication, why wouldn't life throw him a bone, just this once. Life would never just let him give without receiving, there was a thing called karma. No, life was not that cruel, he'd find someone out there, right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack (although thinking of the fun we'd have if I did is making a blush creep up my neck) or Arabella (if I did there would be baby Jacks by now, CURSE YOU ROB KIDD) or anything pirates of the Caribbean. I don't own this song (obviously), that is the property of the late Michael Jackson (or at least it was when I wrote this, I don't know who might be in possession of all his songs now, but please don't sue me for a minor thing like not knowing who owns this song). Have a nice day!**

**SPARRABELLA~!**


End file.
